<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[久我双子2020誕] 呼吸裏感覺到他在 by KIRAPAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556522">[久我双子2020誕] 呼吸裏感覺到他在</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRAPAN/pseuds/KIRAPAN'>KIRAPAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRAPAN/pseuds/KIRAPAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*很隨便的ABO，双子omega其餘未明<br/>*[柊英/志星/翼→←流]前提，志&amp;翼未出現<br/>*數年後設定<br/>*壱星妊娠描寫<br/>*翼與女性交往有</p><p>2020双子誕生日紀念文<br/>かぞくべる要永遠幸福啊！！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Shuu/Horimiya Eichi, Okui Tsubasa/Kuga Ichiru, Takamura Shiki/Kuga Issei</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[久我双子2020誕] 呼吸裏感覺到他在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當靈魂相遇　就似已臻恆常<br/>
比如水上漣圈　那消逝於永遠</p><p>♫ Dok Dišem (只要在呼吸) - Aleksandra Radović</p><p> </p><p>到了双子的誕生日，即使QUELL結成這些年各自的人生風景也漸漸變化悠轉至今，但在這特別的一天，只有4人彼此，婉拒所有其他心意，沒有同事、友人、戀人，就只有這樣專屬QUELL的4人，彼此獻予摯愛最親密的祝福。</p><p>時間倒轉了一般，又像是永遠停在這一刻。</p><p>就在這樣彷似沒有止盡的溫柔裏任由感知發散，恍似漂浮於晴空下的涼暖淺海。</p><p>為了預祝生命的誕生。</p><p>「有任何狀況，必須、絕對、一定要立刻跟我和柊羽說哦！知道嗎！」</p><p>「英知，太誇張了。但，嗯，會注意的，因為我不是一個人，不會讓大家擔心的。」</p><p>壱星反握住英知的雙手，曾經年少稚弱的指掌已經能好好回應英知的率真熱情了。即使壱星本性內稟裏的飄渺無常仍然絲隱纏繞，現在也不再感覺像會隨時消失。</p><p>「壱星由我來守護，絕對沒問題的，壱星的小孩當然也是我的小孩嘛。」</p><p>「ICCHII、已經有叔叔的架子了呢。嗯嗯，不過確實，我也會把ISSEI的小寶寶看作是自己的那樣用力疼愛哦。本來也就是這樣嘛，就像ISSEI、ICCHII這樣。」</p><p>「我也是。壱星的小孩有4個愛他的父親，以後一定是在幸福裏成長的孩子吧。」</p><p>壱星垂眸並輕撫著自己尚平坦的腹部，笑得靦腆。</p><p>「…都還沒生出來哦。不過，謝謝。……啊，還有志季-san，所以是…5個？」</p><p>「志季嗎，偶爾讓那傢伙逗寶寶笑一下還可以允許。」</p><p>「柊羽…還是這麼嚴厲呢。」</p><p>英知苦笑著，輕拍柊羽的肩，慣常的安撫已經例行得敷衍了。</p><p>熱絡的閒談直到英知敦促壱星要充足休息才告終，儘管英知本人也是流連不捨。</p><p>「那，我們就先回房啦。」</p><p>「替我們慶祝生日，謝謝，柊羽、英知。今天，真的很開心。」</p><p>「很開心！」</p><p>「那就好呢。」</p><p>英知抬起兩手分別騷亂著双子的髮頂，壱流也罕見得直率接受了親暱的接觸，報上純粹的明朗笑顏。並肩的壱星看著這樣的壱流，同樣隱約勾深了嘴角弧彎。</p><p>双子再一次道謝後，才終於轉身向走廊。</p><p>但僅止於三步，壱星先回了頭。</p><p>「ISSEI？ICCHII？」</p><p>英知反應過來以前，就被撲了個滿懷。</p><p>「呃、哇啊！？」</p><p>壱星與壱流各據一側夾著英知，埋首在英知寬厚的肩嶺上，並緊緊圈抱住英知的背胛。英知一時慌亂的雙臂揮空著不確定該擺至哪裡，但很快得也安下所在，返以氣勢不輸双子的緊湊擁抱。毫無保留的心意繃緊英知的上臂，幾乎像在顫抖。</p><p>「兩人……好好的、長大了呢…！」</p><p>分立左右的壱星與壱流各展起外側的手臂。燦眸粼光，透過英知的肩，瞇望柊羽。</p><p>「…真的，太好了。」</p><p>柊羽趨步上前貼近英知身後，圓滿這個由自己的一個出格意念瀲散的漣漪。</p><p>儘管滿張胸臂，柊羽已經很難完全將英知與双子納入懷裏。但相對的，柊羽能感覺到，扣在自己背後的兩隻手蘊含的力量，已經不會再輕易被外來惡意傷害了。</p><p>從未描摹有這樣的一天，卻不是夢。</p><p>雖然柊羽偶爾仍會感到動搖，但被夾在中間的英知大概也是，沒有任何計劃過、促防不及，深深陷入這樣溫暖的眷愛裏，奉獻出自己所有。</p><p>此刻也是，沒有停止過得擔心著、設想著的吧。英知。</p><p>「柊羽，撿到了我們，謝謝…！」</p><p>壱星這麼說著。</p><p>「英知！這樣的、接納我們，謝謝！」</p><p>仍然淚腺豐沛的壱流。</p><p>「我才是，能被兩人這樣的愛著，沒有更幸福的事了呢！對吧，柊羽！」</p><p>「嗯。你們是我最珍貴的寶物，無可取代的家人。」</p><p>變得、甚至敢於想像未來。</p><p>並且能夠面對過去。</p><p>有了這樣的勇氣。</p><p>「謝謝。真正被撿到、被接受的，或許是我吧。英知，壱星、壱流。今後也是。」</p><p>「唔…柊羽又說些好像哪裡很深奧的話了。」</p><p>「但，ICCHII也每次都很認真得聽進去了呢。」</p><p>「然後、苦思很久得出的結論，卻還是會來問我確認。」</p><p>「ICCHII很可愛呀。」</p><p>「你們、！」</p><p>清冽明燦的笑盈聲語圍繞，依戀不捨間分不出誰先放開，但眼中皆充滿熱意。</p><p>永不饜足得感受這份倍加無熄的愛情。</p><p>双子相偕回了同一間房。</p><p>臨去背影，壱星與壱流牽著彼此的手，緊緊的，就像回到雖然柊羽跟英知來不及參與，卻完全能夠想像到的双子的孩提時那樣。又或至今亦然，兩人從來都是緊依相繫在一起的，從不曾分開，也無法被分開。命定陪伴一生的另一半自我。</p><p>「以後也會，就這樣下去吧…。」</p><p>對掐去原由的柊羽的低喃，英知只輕回了聲肯定的氣音，其下卻充滿堅毅信念。</p><p>「英知。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「今後也，跟我一起在双子的旁邊，見證他們成長、變化，需要時能隨時守護他們，也讓我能守護你，好嗎？這是我由衷的心願，我需要你才能完成。」</p><p>「柊羽……這種事不要一個一個問啦……而且、我才是也會保護柊羽跟双子啊…」</p><p>羞赧攀上英知醺紅的面頰，英知慌忙踱返桌邊收拾起茶杯往廚房，柊羽跟上。</p><p>「回答是？英知？」</p><p>「唔……我、我當然也會一直一直陪著柊羽的喔，這也是我的心願啦！」</p><p>淺笑舒緩上柊羽的眉眼間，柔散笑意。</p><p>「哼哼。」</p><p>就著洗水槽的英知忽然噗哧輕笑起，溶入水槽內嘩啦流水聲。</p><p>「怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>柊羽湊近英知身邊，順手接過沖淨的茶具，整齊擺晾。</p><p>英知噙著笑，輕輕搖頭。</p><p>「只是想像起兩人牽著手睡在一起的畫面，果然，還是好可愛呢。」</p><p>「…要去拿錄影機嗎。」</p><p>英知與柊羽在靜默裏無比認真得對看了數秒。</p><p>然後彼此都忍俊不住爆出聲笑。</p><p>「我們還真是笨蛋雙親呢。」</p><p>英知緩著氣感嘆。</p><p>「那是因為双子太惹人愛了。實在是，會變得無法冷靜這般程度的啊。」</p><p>「對，對。現在的兩人不知道睡了沒呢，大概還在聊吧，ISSEI雖然比較能扛住睏意了，但ICCHII也是明知如此卻還是捨不得睡吧。兩人窩在棉被裏窸窸窣窣！」</p><p>英知描繪的鮮活畫面讓柊羽感覺到溫熱的胸口裏一股暖流都要將心臟融化了。</p><p>「畢竟難得兩人睡在一起，對双子來說就是回到以前一樣了吧。」</p><p>彷彿誕生之初最原本的狀態。</p><p>「ICCHII牽著ISSEI的手那樣子就像ISSEI會走失呢。」</p><p>「壱星也是，好好的握緊了壱流的手，不讓彼此分開。」</p><p>擰乾布巾掛起，洗手，旋緊水閥，英知抽起紙巾擦拭雙手，廚房復返寧靜。</p><p>「…一定，沒問題的。」</p><p>柊羽說。</p><p>「嗯。知道喔。……雖然是、知道的。」</p><p>柊羽貼上英知身後，双掌在英知兩側撐著流理台，將英知攏於其間。</p><p>調情的姿勢跟工作時相較柊羽都要嬌小的對象，英知寬闊的背腰與身版完全不能窩入柊羽的懷裏，而更像是柊羽依偎著英知。但這樣或許才是柊羽最熟悉的模式，畢竟從最開始，英知就一直是柊羽及双子的堅實依靠，無論是外來的刺傷或在自我質疑裏動搖、夜晚突然降臨的倉惶無助時刻。但只要有英知在，僅此即足矣。</p><p>「英知，看著我。」</p><p>在狹窄臂繞間轉身，英知抬起雙手攀住柊羽的後背。氣息交錯，額緣摩娑。</p><p>「我…總是想太多呢。」</p><p>「那也是英知的優點喔。」</p><p>所以，英知，我該如何緩解你的不安、緩解双子的不安。緩解，胸口下的隱絞？</p><p>凝涼陰影蒙罩總是表情豐富的容顏。和緩微彎的唇線此刻緊抿著。</p><p>「我很擔心。沒辦法不去想。」</p><p>「…嗯。」</p><p>「我知道…ISSEI的身體很健康啊，也沒像以前那樣逞強了。只是、想起兩人跟柊羽相遇的事。雖然那時我不在場，但直到今天，某種沒有形狀的焦慮仍然…」</p><p>「嗯。我也是。壱星的那種…好似隨時會消失的氛圍、悲傷著什麼的樣子，又該怎麼做才能挽留下那樣脆弱而朦朧的壱星。當時真的是經常感到很無力。」</p><p>柊羽托起英知的手，湊近唇邊在手背留下輕巧一吻苦澀。</p><p>「…其實到現在我還是會有些嫉妒呢，我也想在那時候能擁抱住兩人，說、你們並不孤單，這個世界沒有拋棄你們！甚至，再更早、更早以前，在那些傷害累積起以前，保護双子，好好的、在幸福裏、」</p><p>柊羽摟緊了懷裏顫慟的頎長身驅，按住高了一截的後腦勺，讓急切至焦慮的滿盈愛語能暫時安歇在自己的髮側。</p><p>「英知的心意，一定也傳達給双子了，所以他們才很努力不想讓我們擔心啊。」</p><p>「嗯…嗯。是這樣呢。我、是知道的。…」</p><p>「可是？」</p><p>「……柊羽才是，這樣藏起了不安，不是嗎？只是聽了後話的我都辦不到冷靜了，怎麼樣也。柊羽，那一天在雨中遇到了兩人，一定體感更強烈吧？」</p><p>「或許是……這樣吧。當時似乎只是臨機起意的舉動，但隨著認識双子的每一天珍愛的心情疊加，那個雨天所代表的意義也愈加深沉，變成了太重要的回憶。」</p><p>「柊羽…」</p><p>英知稍微拉開彼此距離，凝望對方眼裏的自己。</p><p>「讓我安慰你的不安，英知。」</p><p>英知的兩邊唇角嘗試牽起弧度，卻瞬間垮成了複雜隱忍的面貌。</p><p>「我不該說這些喪氣話的，這些…晦氣的想法，不能有的啊。我都清楚啊…」</p><p>「英知…。不是這樣的，英知。確實，你一直善於在我們之間扮演調和的角色、化解衝突，尋找積極的一面，你的溫暖無數次拯救了我和双子，是推動我們前進的重要契機。但我也明瞭了，這並非單靠片面的樂觀態度，你的這種正向力量就是因為考慮了眾多可能性，甚至設想過最壞的結果，但卻還是能從中發現即使最微不足道的價值，並且以此相信美好確實存在。這需要勇氣，需要信念。英知，我可以代替双子說，你是烏雲間的日光，指引著太陽所在之處。」</p><p>「唔…柊、羽…」</p><p>燒紅了的臉憋著明顯羞赧，再度埋首。</p><p>「我的情話成功了嗎。」</p><p>「！…柊羽……太狡猾了…」</p><p>輕輕搥在背上的笨拙使力，柊羽就當作是一種可愛的嗔怒了。</p><p>「嗯。但我說的都是真心的就是了。…不過，我還是希望英知能將心底的不安轉換成言語，這能幫助舒緩壓力，當然必須承認也是我的私心。」</p><p>柊羽輕拍著英知的背，輕緩搖擺起彼此緊擁的身體，恍似伴著無聲的搖籃曲。</p><p>等待靜默裏英知穩下情緒的時間，對柊羽而言永恆也只消一瞬。</p><p>「…。其實，柊羽一定也猜到了，我就只是、實在不放心ISSEI的身體。」</p><p>耳畔的吐息溫潤。感受胸膛穩定起伏著彼此的鼓勵。</p><p>「擔心對ISSEI太消耗，生病了又怎麼辦，ISSEI雖然不是體虛積弱的類型，但畢竟懷孕就是有風險啊，ISSEI又是男性Ω，最糟的情況……流…流、產……甚至萬一ISSEI有任何無法挽回的急症，那我、我沒辦法……！」</p><p>英知收緊双臂依進柊羽，悶聲裏充斥罕現的痛苦。</p><p>「……我，還很自私的暗想著，乾脆沒有懷孕就好了。如果會傷害到ISSEI跟ICCHII，即使明知是很低的可能性，但就算只是那種程度的風險，那我寧願從沒有這件事。小寶寶什麼的都不需要，只要兩人好好的，我就滿足了啊！……吶，真的，很自私啊，對吧。…忽視ISSEI的覺悟跟犧牲，只為了自己心安什麼的，這樣的我。其實是不想要這樣想的。討厭。討厭這樣的自己，討厭沒能衷心給予祝福的自己，這一點也不是為了ISSEI著想，只是貪圖方便而已…。……甩不開。這樣的想法。」</p><p>袒露真心的話語趨弱下，最終濕溶於靜巧的抽噎。</p><p>「…但，你從沒透漏那些疑慮給双子，一點都沒有。我所見到的，只有滿滿祝福。」</p><p>「這是、當然的啊。這種毫無理據只會造成壓力的偏執擔憂…」</p><p>「那就已經具現你的體貼了啊。英知，這些全部，只表示了你有多麼的愛著双子。不會是負擔。我敢保證，就算兩人知道了你的這些憂思，也只會對視無奈笑了笑，然後給你滿滿的擁抱。就算是沒來由的苦惱，但煩憂的心情是真切的，那麼就不會是無所謂的事。英知，你的幸福關乎我的、双子的幸福，所以不會是壓力，而是我們的動力，因為你，我們可以做出正確的選擇，可以勇於面對自己。」</p><p>「…我所能做的，都只是我的任性啊…」</p><p>「而那就夠了。對我跟双子而言，你就是這樣不可思議的奇跡，出現在我們的生命裏。僅僅只是陪伴著我們，就足以賦予不曾有的力量。況且你做的遠不只如此。」</p><p>「唔…」</p><p>「英知，就像你接受了我們的戒心、猶豫、脆弱、冷漠……所有我們曾有的尖銳稜角。我跟双子也愛著你的全部，毫無保留的。」</p><p>日久積忍的滿漲情緒再也無法抑制，英知依就著柊羽的肩口，輕輕哭出了聲。</p><p>柊羽知道這是喜悅的淚水，任由英知盡情宣洩。</p><p>「…這陣子你辛苦了，英知。壱星懷孕的事、壱流的事、我們的事。未來大概還會有無數讓你勞煩傷神的狀況發生，到時候，還要你繼續指教了。英知。」</p><p>「嗚…我、才是…不能沒有柊羽跟ISSEI、ICCHII啊…！」</p><p>柊羽輕撫著英知的頭後，讓柔軟的鬈髮蔓繞指間。越過英知，遙望向共用室彼端，落地窗外的黑幕裏，清涼的夜雨淅瀝，卻已不再滲冷。領受了何謂溫暖，並沒有因此就畏懼寒冷，而是即便落入滂沱雨瀑內，失去聲音、失去眼界、失去聽力、失去感知…迷失來路方向之時，胸腔內的熱意仍會引導自己朝歸處所在。</p><p>知曉了『愛』的頻率。</p><p>「再更任性去做吧，英知。能夠讓你任性，那就是我們的幸福。」</p><p> </p><p>一步於可能性<br/>
一步於你<br/>
恐懼在抉擇<br/>
恐懼在我<br/>
在一切那些所未知<br/>
在一切那些所未有<br/>
仍能感覺<br/>
存於花朵狹出瀝青<br/>
存於天空在鈷藍──那裡…</p><p>♫ Eppure Sentire (仍能感覺) - Elisa</p><p> </p><p>壱流淺闔上共用室的門，將溢暖的空間留給相擁的兩人，自己輕躡腳步折返。</p><p>果然，英知在擔心著。柊羽大概也是。因為壱流所思亦同。</p><p>差別在於壱流沒有什麼是能瞞過壱星的，該被開導的早早就疏通過了。所以與其要柊羽跟英知別擔心，壱流傾向壱星說的那樣，以行動努力化解他們的不安。暫時讓柊羽跟英知整理情緒，等想說了，自然會與壱星好好談的。而且就算不說，那也是那樣子的好，壱星都能理解。畢竟無論如何，一定不會有事的。</p><p>壱流能這樣深深相信著。因為有自己、有柊羽跟英知、有這麼多愛護壱星的人在。</p><p>而且──壱流眼下還有另一個棘手難關迫近。</p><p>壱流關起身後寢室門，習慣黑暗的視線幾乎能看見躺在床上的壱星的凝靜雙眸。</p><p>還是沒睡著啊。以前不等沾上床就睡眼惺忪的說。</p><p>「壱流，只是喝水而已嗎？去了有點久。」</p><p>含糊應聲同時，壱流翻開棉被窩入，擠進壱星身邊，挽上熟悉的恬淡溫暖。</p><p>枕著側額，黑暗裏鼻尖輕點彼此，瞳漥裏微光隱迅燿閃交錯。窗外雨淋無星。</p><p>「…壱星，還沒想睡嗎？」</p><p>「都這麼多年了，要睡的時候才會睡，多少是辦得到的。」</p><p>「喔……也是啊。嗯…。」</p><p>突兀靜默底下暗潮漫漲，惹得怦跳的心臟驟緊得發慌。</p><p>「柊羽跟英知，還在共用室？」</p><p>「還聊得起勁啊，英知真的…呃……很、重視壱星的事，柊羽也是。」</p><p>「嗯…。我們、被深深愛著呢。」</p><p>「是啊。」</p><p>另一個尷尬沉默降臨，壱星索性主動逮住壱流。說是捕捉，壱星只是觸碰著壱流的側頸，然後攬過壱流的上身貼近，讓壱流倚首於壱星的胸口，規律伏張的肋板緊挨著壱流的臉頰。壱流也未有抗拒，擺手扶上壱星的腰間抱住，並讓壱星的腿曲起壓放在壱流的腰陷，壱流被牢圈固定在壱星的身懷裏。</p><p>壱星摩娑著壱流的後髮，在壱流的額尖印下輕盈暖痕。</p><p>「我也很重視，壱流的事。柊羽、英知也是。」</p><p>「知道的啊……」</p><p>「所以，壱流、跟翼-san又吵架了？」</p><p>壱星辛辣的時候倒是從未改變得精準又銳利啊。</p><p>「…說了今天是壱星特別的一天啊，那種怎樣都無所謂了的掃興東西…」</p><p>「今天也是，壱流的生日。不只屬於我的。」</p><p>「但是壱星懷孕的慶祝、」</p><p>「壱流沒有感覺到真的被祝福了以前，今天就還不完整。」</p><p>壱流慢慢箍緊臂彎裏跟自己同等的身驅，埋首嘀咕。終止掙扎的同時也是投降。</p><p>「……先說啊，我有好好的收到了祝福喔，壱星的、柊羽、英知跟其他人的都好好收到了。不要講得好像我只顧著自己的心情以外什麼都不在乎那樣…」</p><p>「嗯…。確實是呢。壱流是，能夠感同身受去全力理解對方、體諒對方的好孩子呢。抱歉，剛才說得太過了，壱流有接收到我們的祝福，我很高興。」</p><p>「唔、！…只是澄清而已沒說要誇獎啊……」</p><p>壱星輕搔著懷裏的燥暖髮叢。</p><p>不必眼見，壱流知道現在的壱星臉上輕巧加深了恬適笑意。</p><p>「很久沒跟壱流一起睡了，大概我有些忘乎所以了呢。」</p><p>「那什麼啦……。嗯。不過，嘛，我也很期待今天能跟壱星在一起睡，就像以前。」</p><p>「…壱流，會跟翼-san睡嗎？」</p><p>「噗、哈啊！？什、我跟那傢伙才…！這種事怎麼可能！」</p><p>「沒有嗎……我還以為是這樣所以氣氛僵硬的…」</p><p>恍悟下明顯的失望呢喃在壱流的髮頂，然後壱流才意識到自己躁進過剩的反駁直接將壱星的隱喻揭向含意明確的展開了。是壱星故意設陷但輕易點燃的自己…！</p><p>「我跟翼之間什麼都沒有啦！」</p><p>「但是，壱流、後面癢的時候要怎麼辦？…還在用玩具嗎…？」</p><p>壱星簡白的疑惑很是殷切。幾乎讓壱流感覺到這應該是一個認真回應的要緊事。</p><p>「…………才不會說啊！」</p><p>「果然是這樣嗎…。壱流，還是要節制一些，派上用場前先鬆掉就不好了哦？」</p><p>「、！…、哈啊！？什、我才…那種的！…、」</p><p>壱流現在只想抓著壱星起身用力晃醒。</p><p>「還有，平常也要注意保養──」</p><p>「總、總…之！！翼沒對壱星說些什麼多餘的話吧？」</p><p>「多餘的話…。翼-san很少來跟我打聽壱流的事了，為了尊重壱流的步調，壱流也知道的吧。所以，這只是我感覺到的變化、綜合各自的反應，得出的假設而已。」</p><p>「我的步調……。哼。又擺那種大人架子。」</p><p>「壱流，也已經是大人了不是嗎？都過二十歲這麼久了…」</p><p>壱星聲音裏的遲疑讓壱流感覺自尊有點小受傷。</p><p>「我當然也是大人了啦！只是說…只是…唔……翼那傢伙啊，不管過了多少年都還是那樣把我當小孩看待啊，身高也差不多了，只是大了6歲就指手畫腳的，當然…翼確實是工作上的前輩啦，舞台上也超帥氣啊…跳舞很厲害了也沒忘一直練習，我……我在這些上的差距是還有的，雖然是絕不會認輸啦，只是覺得以前喊著總有一天要超越翼的我太單純了啊。……沒有那麼容易的吶…」</p><p>壱星沉默著。</p><p>「…壱流，聽好了，現在的壱流還是很單純、很可愛的。」</p><p>「壱星！！」</p><p>抬起臉抗議的壱流瞪著夜影裏朦朧的顎緣輪廓。分不清壱星的語調上是在開玩笑或認真的。大概這才是最可怕的地方。壱流重新緩過氣息，醞回短暫岔開的情緒。</p><p>「反正，翼根本沒有意思正視我。這樣下去不管再過多久，那傢伙和我之間都是不可能的了。就是這樣。劇終。啊、不過當然還是會繼續做朋友啦，我又不是討厭翼了，作為事務所的前輩、SQ的成員，翼還是我很重要很重要的同伴啊！」</p><p>「壱流……這樣子，就夠了嗎…？」</p><p>「什麼夠不夠的…不然也沒別的辦法了吧。」</p><p>壱流聳肩當下，壱星慎重捧起壱流的臉，幽暗裏在至近距離內凝視著。</p><p>「…後悔…一點都沒有嗎？」</p><p>「我已經做了所有能做的了，是那傢伙甩開我的。……說什麼、”我已經跟以前不一樣了”，什麼”你看著的不是真正的我” ……少瞧不起人了啊！從第一天起……我那麼努力的……結果，只是我單方面一頭熱。…翼，已經不想再跟我混在一起了…。」</p><p>壱流緊忍著不願收手抹眼，強撐住迎著壱星的視線，眼眶裏濕蘊晶瑩打轉著。</p><p>「…所以壱流的意思是，翼-san先逃開的嗎…。」</p><p>「當然啊！每次去找那傢伙，都淨扯些爛藉口避著我、」</p><p>「但是壱流確實有認真看待翼-san嗎。翼-san也不是當初我們認識的年齡了，壱流有充分尊重現在的翼-san所相應的人生歷練嗎？還是壱流也仍然把翼-san當作以前會陪著壱流玩的年輕哥哥那樣，忽視了翼-san這些年來的變化呢？」</p><p>「！……唔…」</p><p>「壱流，我們現在約略是乍來東京時當年翼-san的年紀，但翼-san現在早已超過志季-san剛認識我們時的歲數了。當然，每個人都是不同的個體，但經過這麼多年了，如果翼-san有任何改變，一點都不是奇怪的事。那麼癥結就在於，壱流知道翼-san想要的是什麼嗎？翼-san說的那些話裏，真正想告訴壱流的是什麼？」</p><p>壱流扁著嘴，近似惱怒蹙眉回瞪壱星的瞳眼，好些時間才很艱難似得撇開臉。</p><p>「……這種事，不說清楚…我怎麼會知道啊…」</p><p>忽然，彷彿迅速消風的氣球，壱流往壱星的懷裏更縮進去，滿漲的委屈與怨氣瞬間頹散，壱流攀緊了壱星的後背，枕著壱星的上臂，沉沉閉上了眼。</p><p>「壱流…？」</p><p>無預兆的轉折讓壱星顯得有些不知所措，焦等了片刻才謹慎試探。</p><p>「不想再管那傢伙怎麼想了。好累。……而且就算真弄懂了什麼，也已經太遲了。」</p><p>「太遲是…什麼意思？」</p><p>但接著又是一陣煎熬的凝滯沉默。</p><p>壱星虛扶在壱流臂胛的手，猶疑著不知是該收緊又或留予壱流得以喘息的空間。</p><p>胸腔裏絞熱得難受。</p><p>「……翼，大概要有戀人了…。……而且是認真的那種。拍攝現場的前輩，年紀比翼還大，成熟又穩重，很優秀的女性。……跟我完全不一樣。在我不知道的時候兩個人已經約會有一段日子，翼這次已經不是玩玩而已了。…………吶，壱星…」</p><p>壱流磨蹭向身前的溫暖，仍抑制不下冷顫。</p><p>錯失了機會。即使假設本來就不存在可能性，但現在卻連期待都不再被允許了。大概是這樣的一回事吧。來不及向流星許願就先失去了渴求之物，徒剩失去價值的流星孤爍無措，惶惶斜弧劃入廣暗裏，剎那燒盡丁零火光，什麼也未能照亮。</p><p>虛空加速擴張著。</p><p>「什麼是能讓壱流舒坦些的話語，雖然我不知道。但、我會陪著壱流一起，直到壱流找到解答，能夠釋放這裏面的痛苦。壱流還有我在，今後、永遠。」</p><p>壱星的手掌平撫在壱流的胸口上，一字一句清晰的語氣鄭重似如莊嚴起誓。</p><p>懶暖催化的棉被窩裏，凝滯而結晶的時間拉伸、延長，絨軟的靜默下稠緩涓流著。</p><p>「…唔嗯。…真的，壱星在身邊，太好了。」</p><p>緊擁了壱星的壱流又往壱星的臂彎裏窩得更近些，像是討要愛撫的寵物，得到壱星反覆梳揉著髮間，滿足得悄聲輕輕嘆息。隱沒夜雨淅瀝裏的淡暖體溫瀰散著。</p><p>「無論何時。我，永遠是屬於壱流的哦？」</p><p>「呣…雖然這樣是很好啦……不過、嘛，感覺對志季就有點抱歉了啊。」</p><p>壱流輕笑著說，像是被搔癢到的反應。</p><p>「…確實……志季-san意外的，很容易吃醋呢。」</p><p>「對吧。…哼嗯…不過這一點該說是彼此彼此嗎，能讓這樣的志季感覺到『啊，被愛著啊』的，也是因為壱星的獨佔慾也超厲害的說。外景的時候只是一晚忘了回報，壱星會傳超～長的訊息啊，志季怕得很呢，翼說的。……哦，害羞了？」</p><p>壱流能感覺到壱星跨在身側上的腿稍稍夾緊了，沾透衣料的體溫隱約燥起。</p><p>「…那個是……關心的那種…而已。」</p><p>「是嗎？翼說的是，志季的表情像是每次死線前那樣喪屍程度的難看哦？」</p><p>「！、…壱流…！」</p><p>反擊成功的壱流哼著聲很是得意。</p><p>壱星稍微鬆開了臂擁，壱流順勢仰身躺平，深深呼吸，暫時解除彼此環抱的狀態。</p><p>「哈啊……嗯。不管是怎樣，只要壱星幸福就好。」</p><p>壱星也跟著攤平身舒展開手腳，但挨近壱流的臂側，傾首斜靠著壱流的肩膀。</p><p>「我現在很幸福喔。」</p><p>「嗯，知道的。等到小寶寶出生，一定還會變得更幸福吧。雖然剛才在共用室我跟柊羽也是英知也是都講了我們會怎樣用力愛壱星的小孩，不過最重要的是這孩子有志季和壱星一起，只要這樣，就絕對什麼困難都能跨過去。一家人。」</p><p>「…我也是，這樣相信著。所以，一定不會有事的。」</p><p>「那是當然的吧。我可不會接受壱星幸福以外的選項啊。而且是要超級幸福！」</p><p>「呵，是啊。…嗯。我會努力的，變得更幸福。不過，只有這樣還不夠，壱流也必須幸福才行，否則我沒辦法安心接受所有身邊的美好。聽懂嗎，壱流？」</p><p>「……還真是，不講理啊…。就現階段來說。」</p><p>忽略壱流的苦笑，壱星輕輕攢皺了壱流的衣袖，聲音裏近似某種克制著的懇求。</p><p>「不是翼-san也可以，只要誰能牽起壱流另一邊的手。因為我跟壱流是互為半身，那個人將會把壱流作為唯一來愛著，兩個心加在一起，擁有成倍以上的力量，這個力量能保護壱流不論再大的暴風雨裏，壱流也不致受到無可挽回的傷害。」</p><p>「……壱星，真的很愛志季呢…。」</p><p>「那個是，當然的吧。」</p><p>暫時壱流只是盯著天頂的黑暗，細數倒映在幽霧空間上幻變著的千百絲晃雨影。</p><p>似乎能聽到雨聲。</p><p>雖然未來會如何又如何，誰也無法預知。當下、現在，即使確實心裏有那麼一處空洞蓄漲著疼痛，苦悶，很難受。然而幸福卻又是無比鮮烈又熾亮得暖拭著渾身，來自至今數不盡的善意、愛著自己的人們、緊緊相繫著的手。那一天4人乘興偷閒繞去的海灘，午後綿綿細雨的灰翳蒼茫彼方，海的那一邊金輝夕映撥散殘雲，火橙晴空隱沒於海平線的紫絨，祥和藍紫上星零燦點孤綴，遙遠而微微輻暖。</p><p>時間的風從瀚海彼端靜捎而至，心緒隨波洩逝。</p><p>「…我大概…放棄了吧。或許只會是一下子，但、果然是有些振作不起來啊。」</p><p>「是嗎。……那麼壱流就先陪在我身邊吧？壱流找到新方向以前。」</p><p>「唔…真的找到些什麼好了，我也不會離開壱星啊！就像壱星即使有了志季，也還是我的壱星嘛。我也是，永遠是壱星的。這一點，要記牢了啊！」</p><p>壱流的手掌虛浮在壱星的腹部，轉頭緊挨著壱星的側臉，瑩眸在黑暗裏璀璨。</p><p>「嗯…。因為、我們相繫在一起。今後也。」</p><p>壱星有些恍惚得呆然了。</p><p>「很好。雖然壱星已經不會再隨便說什麼分開的蠢話了，有時候還是很可疑啊。」</p><p>「我…又讓壱流有這種感覺了嗎…？這不是我的本意，抱歉…。」</p><p>「沒事了。我也不像以前容易鬧脾氣了啦。這樣子的才是壱星嘛，我知道的。」</p><p>「是嗎…。不過…確實，以前的我們…呵，原來是這樣啊。」</p><p>「想起來什麼嗎？」</p><p>壱星噙著笑輕輕搖頭。</p><p>「並非特定的某個時間。只是，以前的我真的認為自己阻礙了壱流的未來，對壱流而言，我的存在會限制壱流的可能性。如果時機來臨，我隨時準備好離開的。」</p><p>「壱星…」</p><p>「但是現在不一樣。現在的我有自信能待在壱流身邊，也希望壱流能永遠陪著我。……好奇怪啊，究竟是哪裡變了呢，我。一直是、覺得自己的裏面什麼也沒有，什麼也無法給予，僅僅靠著壱流推動，我才勉強能繼續前進。」</p><p>壱星覆握上貼在自己腹部壱流的手，五指扣入指縫間，拉起擺至心臟的位置。</p><p>「現在那裡已經不再空蕩了是嗎，壱星？」</p><p>「嗯。現在的我有好多好多可以分享、想分享的，愛、還有別的，每天都很充實，而每個明天都是值得期待的。已經不會再徬徨了，因為、有了能回去的場所。」</p><p>「壱星也是能讓我回去的場所啊。還有柊羽的、英知的！」</p><p>「呵，是吶。曾經我們的世界裏只有我跟壱流的時候，雖然緊密，似乎卻在無知覺中消耗著彼此。現在這樣…變得開闊了，能夠轉化為助力的物事也更多了，身邊的景色豐富起來，然後、可以自由得探索世界，不再害怕迷路。」</p><p>壱流也凝望入壱星眼裏，知曉彼此靈魂深處是緊密連繫在一起的。</p><p>就好像、自己並不擁有自己全部。有一部份的自己存在於對方裏面，或許是從自身這裡延伸過去的，或許是自然而然在對方裏面無中生有。像這樣恍如奇蹟一般的狀態卻是可能發生的。首先，敞開自己至最深處，然後從中走出來。</p><p>「……我，大概理解壱星的用意了。」</p><p>壱星的心跳，安穩怦動著。</p><p>「壱流從最初就已經在我的裏面了。而志季-san對我來說是人生途中最靠近身邊的存在，有著截然不同的意義，但我都能徹底安心交付自己的全部。」</p><p>「所以壱星希望的是，我也能擁有另一個同行的…旅伴？」</p><p>「在我力所不及之時，能照顧壱流，安慰、療癒壱流的疲憊，同時壱流也能藉由外面參與進來的刺激得以發現更多自身的可能性。以此，有了大於兩個人的力量。最重要的是，壱流，已經見識過外面的景色了，其實是、如此漂亮的，不是嗎？」</p><p>那些未知的邂逅與別離，而過程中又將改變什麼……</p><p>壱流緩緩閉上眼，再睜開。</p><p>「……我會考慮的…。」</p><p>壱星笑了笑沒多說，抬手撥順壱流的瀏海，描下輕撫過臉頰，指尖最後駐於胸前。</p><p>彼此感受著對方體內的脈動，熱暖交流循環，共構合一。</p><p>壱流感覺到臉上嘴角牽起。</p><p>無謂窗外夜闇涼雨仍未消歇，彼此眼裏盡已得見星光。</p><p> </p><p>每個傍晚　每個夜<br/>
他至夢裏　進來　向我提醒<br/>
因為或許一切會更不同　如果我有靠近他</p><p>♫ Тој (他) - Каролина Гочева</p><p> </p><p>詳細是夢到了什麼，壱流不記得了。</p><p>不過生日當晚是被那樣的夢給纏繞，確實感覺無法不氣惱。雖然只殘餘了感覺。</p><p>總之又是新的一天。</p><p>是可以讓壱星多睡一點，但難得4人團聚的早餐，要是不叫醒之後絕對會鬧彆扭的。然後還會因為無法自主起床而難為情，雖然這樣的壱星也是很可愛就是了。不知道志季是怎麼處理的？……總覺得繼續深入猜測下去會變得很不妙。</p><p>「壱星，萬歲。」</p><p>垮著背盤腿坐在床上的壱星根本沒睜開眼，卻還是乖乖舉起雙臂任由壱流脫衣。</p><p>然後又倒回棉被窩裏了。</p><p>「……」</p><p>貪暖的手摸索過來，緩緩攔腰抱住壱流，麗黑髮叢安詳落定於壱流的大腿上。懶濁的嗚咽聲似是終於感到滿意得低低輕嘆，又像是小動物那樣自喉間發出咕嚕細鳴。就這樣抱著壱流，縮首微蹭了蹭，斜腰扭成怪異的姿勢，就是不放開壱流。</p><p>壱流知道的。就算是壱星，現在早比以前要好伺候很多了──至少能自行完成換穿吧！？…所以，單純只是仗著壱流在這裡，就真的是肆無忌憚了啊？嗯哼？</p><p>「……起來啦！壱星！」</p><p>壱流猛站起身，兩手扯起棉被，一氣呵成，使了勁撣上陽光微塵。</p><p>又費了好一頓力，終於安置好壱星後，壱流才返回共用室。</p><p>「哦！ICCHII，早安！」</p><p>「…早啊。」</p><p>「怎麼，ISSEI搞不定？剛才聽到聲音了呢？」</p><p>壱流一股脫力感坐上料理檯邊的高腳椅，支肘拖著腮，粗嘆朝起的勞累。</p><p>英知似乎是在壱流回房間二次催促的時候也進來共用室，慢悠悠備製起早餐。時間很充裕，英知還只是在陳列食材，也順便計劃著午食的樣子。中午就只有英知跟壱星了，柊羽的行程常態忙碌，壱流也沒多少時間能偷閒著。</p><p>「就像回到了以前一樣啊。」</p><p>「哈哈，那還真是辛苦ICCHII了。……來，麦茶。大概是今年最後一批呢。」</p><p>料理檯側端，苦笑著的英知自冰箱拿出塑料壺分倒入玻璃杯，遞下至壱流面前。</p><p>壱流立即舉杯酣飲去大半，冰冽涼液灌入，頓時暢快簇新了些。清醇的土植芬芳氣息渙散全身，鎮靜了糾纏糟亂的思緒，餘回絲微果香，隱落至喉間旋逝。</p><p>「…怎麼感覺…跟平常的不一樣？」</p><p>壱流盯著玻璃內的淺茶色，又淺啜一口，咂舌細品。</p><p>「啊，能分辨得出來！其實這個是Growth的分贈，就連麦茶都精緻又高雅呢。」</p><p>饒富興味的英知。</p><p>「哼嗯……這個傳統又復活了嗎…」</p><p>「確實如此！貴客。那麼，接下來請容我呈上另一個極品……麦茶ver.SOARA…。」</p><p>在壱流思索之間，英知已經俐落擺起陣勢，兩只矮闊的岩杯裏皆注了淺淺茶水。英知煞有其事以指尖推動杯底向壱流，取出筷子夾著一個冰塊丟入杯中。顯然很是得意的臉上那是狡黠還是傻氣呢。大概不會是什麼厲害的事就對了。</p><p>「真虧夾得穩啊…。…不是，這是怎樣，Bartender嗎！不，那是調酒的……Ba…Bas…」</p><p>「Barista？」</p><p>「啊！就是那個。」</p><p>「那個是咖啡的吧？」</p><p>「不然還有什麼。…Teatender？有這種的嗎？」</p><p>「就一般的Barman也可以了吧……不對，這不是重點！」</p><p>「怎樣都好啦…。所以，這是？」</p><p>「麦茶ver.SOARA。」</p><p>壱流悻悻端起酒杯，只是裏面的清褐色是麦茶就是了。</p><p>「…呣……好甜。甜過頭了啊。」</p><p>「因為Growth的改良麦茶，所以也想試著加些什麼吧，似乎是這樣的呢。不過確實感覺砂糖放太多了啊。…ICCHII、喝過很多對吧，甜的麦茶？」</p><p>「嗯，不過都是小孩子的時候了哦。還有放鹽的。可是！這個絕對是出局啊！」</p><p>壱流斷然將玻璃杯推回英知那側，雖然淺淺的量一口就喝完了。</p><p>目光轉向另一個岩杯。</p><p>「這個又是哪裡的？」</p><p>「哼哼──麦茶ver.SolidS。還請客人務必仔細品嘗這個特、…啊……唔…」</p><p>來不及阻止，壱流就未做多想緩待，拿起玻璃杯便飲盡。</p><p>「……這個、不是里津花的麦茶啊？」</p><p>「果然喝得出來呢，畢竟里津花-san的麦茶也喝過不少了，ICCHII啊…。……嗯……這個呢，呃…應該不要隱瞞才對。…所以說嘛，其實、這個是翼…交往對象、做的…」</p><p>圓睜的鈴眸凝瞠向英知。</p><p>「……已經…真的、交往中了…、…」</p><p>「欸、！！？？」</p><p>「不知道吶。…翼……這麼重要的事都不跟我說了…」</p><p>壱流直直盯著空掉了的玻璃杯。</p><p>「並、並不是特地做了帶來的樣子！似乎、好像有什麼也不算私事的緣故然後順道拜訪什麼的，然後…然後…里津花-san臨時怎麼了？就碰巧幫忙煮、這樣子…。因為嘛昨天比較忙亂啊，所以翼送來的時候就匆匆收下了…呃…嗯……」</p><p>英知的倉促澄清顯然無法達成英知想要的效果。</p><p>壱流的上半身緩緩下垮，擱在檯面的手臂曲肘往兩側滑，就這麼埋首趴了下去。</p><p>英知焦急得不敢觸碰，暗湧靜謐就這麼膠著片刻，壱流才稍微偏頭，露起眼。</p><p>「……英知，太粗線條了。」</p><p>「抱歉！」</p><p>英知趕緊要撤下杯具，關鍵的那只空杯卻被壱流抓住了。</p><p>「不差啊…這個。香味也很剛好。……嘛，麦茶什麼的，誰都會做就是了…」</p><p>「ICCHII…」</p><p>臉色沉下彷彿誤入了修羅場的英知神情嚴峻，僵在原地一時不知如何是好而抿嘴沉默著慌張，觀瞻顧慮著壱流的舉動，表情豐富的反應看起來反倒有趣得失笑。</p><p>「別露出那種臉啦……。我，沒事的。」</p><p>壱流輕巧遞回玻璃杯給英知。刻意放鬆下自己臉上此刻不知為何的表情。</p><p>「真的…沒事嗎？」</p><p>「嗯。沒事的。……況且，又不是說絕對沒機會了……啊、我沒要破壞他們關係啦。」</p><p>「怎麼會…」</p><p>壱流笑著擺了擺手，卻沒能博得英知會意，才漸漸尷尬收斂起生硬。</p><p>深長喂嘆一氣，壱流又垮下回趴著臉的姿勢，並向著英知伸出手。英知迅速握住。</p><p>「…不過嘛，現在、…來一點安慰也不錯就是了。」</p><p>英知隔著料理檯，踮起腳尖，高大的身軀彎腰盡可能拉伸蓋下，覆擁著壱流，溫柔拍著背。弄翻的瓶罐喀咚軋倒，被英知的上半身壓著，幸好蓋子都是扣起了的。臂下的無聲細顫規律著。英知抱緊了垂黑髮叢，也努力壓抑著體熱下的激動。</p><p>「ICCHII很努力了，吶。」</p><p>「討厭啊……昨晚才都哭過了……又…」</p><p>像這樣的軟弱、無力的模樣。對於自己無法掌控的事物感到氣惱，並羞恥於自我藏不住的慾望，簡直是連自身都控制不了，因而更加無可抑止得感到悲慘。究竟是哪裡開始出錯了，所以被逼入這樣前後無路的絕處境地？已經沒有回頭了。</p><p>卻也根本不是誰的錯，翼一點責任也沒有。</p><p>但是壱流的裏面還是破碎了。</p><p>「…想哭就哭吧，幾次都好。是啊……任性又如何呢…。……所以，就算那樣、ICCHII就算不願意，只要我在，我就不會讓ICCHII獨自忍耐著的。」</p><p>其實不過都是自己的一廂情願也無所謂，因為是那樣得用盡氣力感覺到了，心意是真的，愛情是真的，不顧一切的勇氣是真的。那麼即使受傷，也會選擇擁抱。</p><p>於此，這即是時間替變下可確認的永恆。</p><p>而啜鳴持續著。</p><p>直到壱流枕臉的雙臂發痠，才虛示起英知挪身。</p><p>匆匆掌骨抹壓兩眼，鼻子輕抽著氣，有些生怯得瞄向英知，一時兼顧不及反應。</p><p>英知繞出廚房，在仍頹著肩的壱流身邊站定，執起壱流的手。</p><p>「英知、真的很溫柔啊。」</p><p>壱流破泣淺笑，回握住英知的呵護。英知微微搖首，又輕搔壱流的頭髮。</p><p>「全都是我的任性哦。所以，我也希望ICCHII不要忍耐，至少在我、柊羽和ISSEI面前。因為ICCHII也會為了我們做一樣的事啊，我知道的喔。」</p><p>「…唔呣……但…果然還是很不帥氣啊…」</p><p>「哈哈，ICCHII已經很帥了哦？」</p><p>認定英知只是在敷衍的壱流撇嘴顯得不滿，不過也就無可奈何哼嘆，踩下地面站起身。壱流扭頸並深呼吸伸展臂肩，舒緩下僵硬，慨咳間仍然隱蘊潤咽。</p><p>「謝謝吶，英知。…我去確認壱星的進度。」</p><p>壱流的雙眼直視向英知，倉卒的頷首後，轉身面朝共用室出口。</p><p>「可以不用那麼嚴格啦…」</p><p>「不行。那種常習犯已經一點也沒有信用了，糖是不行的，要鞭子。剛才雖然確保盥洗了，但現在絕對還趴在床沿等我去拉起來。」</p><p>「ICCHII還真了解啊…」</p><p>英知苦笑著目送。</p><p>「……英知。」</p><p>日光潔淨。即使曾經有過什麼夢魘盤旋在共用室內，現在一定也不復存在了。無色的光塵飄落至壱流的髮梢、肩嶺，使得輪廓朦朧，定義壱流的邊界在空間內隱隱弦振，恍似介於光所不至的狹縫，模糊了存在本質，又彷彿一切全是錯覺。</p><p>一瞬燃盡的流星，蜃景的表裏，其上與其下，凝滯的流動。殘守的話語是…？</p><p>而誰在門後──</p><p>「…？……！…ISS、」</p><p>「果然我還是覺得已經沒機會了。可能從開始就沒有。但，不代表這是悲傷的。我……快樂過了。非常快樂的。現在仍然是充滿溫暖的珍貴回憶。…所以、並不是白費。我擁有過了那種心情，而且以後也會永遠記得。這樣就夠了。」</p><p>壱流淺淺揚笑。</p><p>「……唔…嗯。……只要ICCHII這麼認為，那就好。」</p><p>「另外，還是英知的那種樸素偶爾品質不穩定的麦茶才喝得習慣啊，等下拜託啦。」</p><p>「欸、好過份！」</p><p>英知平望著壱流的背影從視界離去後，忽然有些暈眩，又立即消失恢復。</p><p>恍惚了。感覺不到自己的臉。</p><p>「……呼嗯。」</p><p>踱返廚房，至料理檯邊就定位，雙手撐住磨石桌沿。深深呼吸，再吐氣，感受著氣流確實在流動。英知抬眼遠眺對面落地窗外晴朗、寧靜的建築與街道，隔絕在外，互不干涉，彼與此的兩個世界。秋風湊臨。英知收斂視焦。</p><p>暖色的木製砧板被擺出，而表面仍還是空的。</p><p>「沒事的…。……一定…會沒事的…」</p><p>英知移步至冰箱門前，打開。</p><p>放鬆下的臉頰上，感覺到了嘴角又自然輕輕牽起了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>成年人了的双子....<br/>真的是去年9月就寫好的但想說反正都沒趕上了就先壓著結果到現在才ww<br/>都要忘了這篇是怎麼構成的了...</p><p>最開始其實應該是兩篇，想寫ABO壱星懷孕然後英知很擔心很擔心這樣的家庭故事(?)，另外還想寫單戀翼的壱流失戀被英知安慰這樣。其實本來不想合併的因為想寫壱流因為同性別的關係所以對喜歡翼的掙扎跟絕望，但是誕生日嘛感覺都想寫在一起才平衡啊~~~(應該只是懶得寫兩篇)，是有點可惜<br/>本來還有設定壱星是懷孕多胞胎然後成功生育機率不太好看但壱星很堅持這樣...我就是想寫英知哭哭啦w<br/>QUELL這樣的四人真的好好...(雖然都沒說到柊羽papa但其實我的主推是柊羽的吧wwww<br/>柊羽的全部就是...寫在每個段落裡的感覺了，我所覺得的柊羽就是QUELL，QUELL的關係性、QUELL的音樂，全部都是柊羽</p><p>QUELL對我來說就是這麼特別，ツキプロ的音樂我日常清單裡都是Growth跟Vazzrock，但QUELL確實才是最最最聽到心裏的真正的推。所以感覺沒辦法很隨興的聽QUELL的音樂，只有在心境上的某些時刻，會覺得現在需要的就是QUELL的某首歌，譬如現在寫2年來第二篇(超低產)かぞくべる的二創的心得所以就在聽水性のクロバー，這首歌也是感覺開心感覺光明的時候自己心裡的主題曲就是了~</p><p>所以寫QUELL的二次創作也是一樣的感覺啊，不是為了發散性癖(。)而是因為有有想要完成在我的裏面對QUELL的某方面的建構，所以用二次創作的方式<br/>感覺這可能才是二次創作的某種初衷(?)，雖然現在都嘛是因為性癖爆發所以寫文wwww<br/>其他~沒什麼好說呢，我所認為的QUELL與QUELL所具現的意象，就是把這樣的感覺寫出來而已</p><p>最後BGM的部份，Toj最開始就是配給壱流的失戀曲ww<br/>Eppure Sentire是我定期會拿出來聽的尤其在寫很多BE頃向的文稿時的必備歌曲~~~真的是名曲啊</p><p>感謝看到這裡的你!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>